In recent years, a system known as a system that learns a state of a vehicle includes a vehicle-mounted information terminal mounted on the vehicle to collect vehicle information indicating the vehicle state, and a specific center (data center) that controls the vehicle information. The vehicle-mounted information terminal sends the collected vehicle information to the specific center through a wireless communication function.
For example, a system seen in Patent Document 1 detects the presence and absence of an abnormality in a passenger compartment by an abnormality detection sensor. As a result thereof, for example, when an occurrence of an abnormality of an improper unlocking in a door lock is detected, the detection result is delivered to a specific center as vehicle information of the vehicle. In this system, in a case where the occurrence of the abnormality is notified as above to the center, the center transfers information informing the occurrence of the abnormality in the vehicle to a cell phone and the like of the owner of the vehicle as a delivery source of the vehicle information, that is, the user (driver). Accordingly, the owner of the vehicle can learn that the abnormality has occurred in the vehicle based on the information delivered from the center.
On the other hand, recently, accompanying the spread of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, a development of a system that enables learning a state of a secondary battery mounted on a vehicle as above is in progress. For example, a system described in Patent Document 2 sends information indicating the state of charge of the secondary battery mounted on the electric vehicle located at a charging station to a specific center. The center having received the information sets a charging schedule of the secondary battery based on the information. Further, the center generates information notifying charged amount and remaining amount of the secondary battery based on the information received from the vehicle, and sends the generated information to an information terminal such as a cell phone possessed by an owner of the relevant vehicle. As above, according to the system described in Patent Document 2, automation of the charging is achieved through the charging schedule set based on the state of the secondary battery acquired from the vehicle. The user can remotely learn the state of the secondary battery mounted on the vehicle.